1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the invention relate generally to turbine engines, and more particularly, to the use of exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) for turbine engines.
2. Background of the Invention
Gas turbine engines are typically tuned to an optimal temperature range. If the ambient temperature at the inlet of a turbine engine deviates from that optimal temperature range, then the gas turbine engine and/or combined cycle may experience undesirable variations in efficiency, performance, output, stress, etc. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for maintaining the ambient temperature of the inlet of the turbine engine at an optimal temperature under certain conditions in order to reduce operational variations.